


Wanted

by imaginary_golux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny likes being wanted.  Written for Porn Battle X.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

Ginny knows Tom loves her. The dreams tell her so. When she is just a girl, the dreams are of being held and wanted, just her, no one else, no six brothers to take attention from her. Just Tom, holding her, and telling her that he loves her, wants her, will never leave her.

When Harry kills the diary, Ginny worries that the dreams will stop, that Tom will be gone. But he is not gone; he is still there when she sleeps, holding her and reassuring her that she is the only one for him, that there will never be another, that he will never leave her.

When she grows older, it is Tom who tells her first that she is beautiful, who admires her new, sleek, curvy body, kept strong by Quidditch practice, who runs gentle hands over her budding breasts. But he does no more than that until she is full-grown, sixteen and lovely; until she knows that she is a woman, and worthy of his attention.

Then - oh, then the dreams grow ever more wonderful. Tom loves her body. In her dreams, he caresses her, kisses her, makes her body sing with the pleasure of his touch. He is the first to have her, the only one she ever wanted to give her virginity to, and he makes it good, makes her come once - twice - three times on his fingers and tongue, and then again while he is within her, and it does not hurt at all. She pretends to love Harry, because Tom tells her to, but it is not Harry she dreams of, and she is glad he never dares go beyond gentle touches, because she is not sure she could pretend well enough to sleep with him. He is not Tom.

When she is eighteen, adult in the eyes of the world, she does as he tells her, goes to a certain place at a certain time, performs certain rituals. She does not care that they are unpleasant - they are for Tom. They work, of course. Everything Tom tells her to do works. And Tom steps out of the mists, out of the cauldron, as beautiful and glorious as she has dreamed him, and comes to her, and kisses her, and fucks her there on the cold stone floor, and she gives herself to him without a single qualm.

And when he comes, when he claims her, he whispers, "Mine." And she is.


End file.
